A Child's Heart
by Sigery97
Summary: A series of one-shots about Bleach  and possible others  characters as children. These all take place after the winter war. Hichigo's got his hands full with these crazy kids...warning some fluffy yaoi...small amount of swearing, mostly by Nnoitra
1. Start

**Start**

Ichigo finally struck Aizen down. The ex Shinigami captain was dead. Ichigo collapsed seconds after Aizen hit the ground. An almost pure white figure grabbed Ichigo, gently landing on the blood covered ground. He held Ichigo bridal style, black and golden eyes looking over him. "You are a stubborn idiot, King" came a watery voice. He shifted Ichigo and took Ichigo's Zanpakto from him gently. He placed the sword in a sheath on his hip. "You are very lucky to still be alive" the odd voice added.

Then the figure started to head to the other Shinigami. Most were either dead or seriously injured. Head Captain Yamamoto instantly noticed the unconscious Ichigo in the arms of an unknown man. "Who are you" he asked, vigilant of this odd man.

"Hichigo Shirosaki, Hollow to Ichigo Kurosaki…who by the way needs medical attention" the odd man replied, eyes focused on Head Captain.

"He looks fine to me" Head Captain practically growled.

"He fought Aizen…that bastard packs some punch to anyone he touches…Even my King couldn't escape uninjured" Hichigo snorted. "He has internal bleeding…and he lost enough reistu to send his body and mind into shock" Hichigo added.

Unohana rushed over to help. Hichigo set Ichigo down carefully. Then he kneeled down and sat there, next to Ichigo and Unohana, unmoving.

A week has passed. King's reistu continued to drop, and he hasn't woke up yet. I actually want to cry. The Shinigami are still asses, talking down on me. Stupid idiots. I opened my eyes after sleeping on the 8th day. My eye widen. In front of me was a small orange haired child with a Shinigami uniform that didn't fit him at all. Wait, King is a kid. I groaned, getting up. I ached from sleeping on the hard floor. I gently picked up the boy, Prince I guess. I wrapped him the Shinigami uniform a bit so he wasn't naked. I carried him into the other room. "What's that Hollow?" Rukia asked.

"King…err prince…errrr…Ichigo" I replied.

"…That's a little kid" Rukia replied, slowly.

"He is a little kid…I think it might have been because of his sudden reistu drop" I explained.

"That is actually very possible" Kisuke stated from the other side of the room.

"So what are we suppose to do with him? He is a little kid now" I asked as Ichigo started to twitch in his sleep.

I looked down at Ichigo. He whimpered. "I think he is having a nightmare" Rukia squeaked.

I raised an eyebrow before shaking Prince. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Hichi-nii…I'm scared" he murmured.

"Of what?" I asked.

"…a giant white butterfly" Ichigo whimpered.

"…Don't worry it's gone" I sighed.

"Good" Ichigo pouted. Then he looked over at Rukia, eye widening. "Hichi-nii…who is the pretty lady? Is she your girlfriend?" Ichigo asked.

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. I took a deep breath. "No…that's my friend Rukia" I replied, trying to keep my voice and even.

"Oh" Ichigo said softly.

Rukia and I are now FREAKING OUT. Ichigo disappeared. And right after we told the Soul Society they could come see him. God, he was bad when he was 15, but an 8 year old at only like 2'9 is MUCH MUCH worse. "Where the hell could he have gone" I hissed under my breath.

"Hichigo…I think he got outside" Rukia stated, pointing at the open door.

"Crap…we are still dealing with all the Arrancars and Hollows" I panicked.

We both rushed through the town, looking for Ichigo. He is much harder to find with his tiny amount of reistu. Then I sensed a group of reistu that I didn't recognize. Rukia looked nervous. "Should we check it out?" I asked.

"Yeah" she nodded.

We both quickly flash stepped to the spot, stopping dead. 3 boys sat with a shivering Ichigo. The first was a raven haired boy with huge emerald eyes and tear markings, his hair a mess that just pasted his ears, probably a good 6 inches shorter than Ichigo. The next was another black haired boy but shoulder length hair, a white eyepatch over his right eye, a purple left eye, at least 4 feet tall. The last had messy blue hair, blue eyes, green-ish blue markings on his eyes, around 3'1. Then a tall, busty, green haired woman came over to them. She give Ichigo a cup of something. "Itsygo…where do you live…we can take you home" the woman cooed.

"With Hichi-Nii" Ichigo replied, sniffing like he had been crying.

"And where the hell is that kid" the tall black haired guy hissed.

Ichigo whimpered, moving closer to the blue haired one. "Nnoitra…he nearly got killed by that Hollow…be a little nicer" the blue haired one snapped.

"Mommy…who are those people" the little one asked, pointing at me and Rukia.

Everyone looked at us. "HICHI-NII" Ichigo squealed, rushing over to me. He burrowed his face in my legs, hot tears covering my pants. "I am never leaving the house again" he cried.

"At least not without us" I chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me" he whined, crying harder.

I sighed, picking him up. He laid his head on my shoulder, continuing to cry. I looked over at the group in front of us. "…a wh-white It-itsygo?" Nel stuttered.

"I'm Hichigo actually" I snorted.

"What happened to Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"He nearly got eaten by a Hollow" the tall kid, Nnoitra scuffed. "If it hadn't been for us his little ass would be dead and gone" he continued.

The blue haired one hit his tall friend in the arm, glaring hard. "No swearing in front of them" he growled.

"Hichi-Nii….Rukia-san…this is Nel, Grimmjow, Ulqui, and Nnoitra" Ichigo introduced.

"Hello" I greeted, waving with one hand.

"Can they stay with us?" Ichigo asked, his brown orbs widening with innocent and cuteness.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Ask Nel and Kisuke…okay?" I replied.

"Okay" Ichigo chirped.

Surprisingly the kid Espada are now staying with us, as well as their adoptive mother, Nel. Ichigo is over enjoyed while the Soul Society is a bit iffy on it. Oh well. At least Ichigo got some playmates.

**This is a series of one-shots about Ichigo and some of the espada as kids. They all have a similar setting but can all stand alone. There isn't really an order, except this is the beginning...the only way to tell a bit of the order is who is in the one-shot...cuz yes more people will turn into little kids**

**I will also warn ya...this will have some Yaoi...only fluff though**

**Also anyone you want in the story (can be from other shows/manga/anime/books/etc) tell me and I will try to include them...if they aren't from Bleach then tell me where they are from so I can look up some info about them...and if you really want you can ask about an OC but I will probably said no...oh and only person who can't be turned to a kid is Hichigo cuz he is the caretaker...thanks**

**For more information check out this- .com/gallery/32274261**

**It has information about the series in general and about the characters**

**Anyway Review plz for more cuteness xD**


	2. Pregnant?

I rushed over to Hichi-Nii. He was on the couch, reading with Ulqui. "Hichi-Nii" I called.

He looked up at me. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'M PREGNANT" I cheered, showing my bump in my shirt. Hichi-Nii stared at me. "And Grimmjow is the Daddy" I added with a grin.

Hichi-Nii twitched, shuddered and fainted. "…Daddy?" Ulqui freaked out.

He started to babble and cry. Nnoitra rushed over, and stole the kid away to help calm him.

"Grimmjow…go get Rukia" I yelled.

I jolted up. I looked around. Rukia sat in front of me smirking. "What?" I asked, confused.

"He was playing…he isn't really pregnant" she laughed.

I blinked as she pointed to Ichigo. He was feeding a blue haired doll. Ulqui sat next to him, curiously. Ichigo appeared to be explaining something. Grimmjow was watching them from a distance. "Wait…that bump?" I asked.

"A pillow stuffed up his shirt" Rukia laughed.

"…So he is playing House?" I asked.

"Yeah…He is the Mommy…Ulqui is their oldest son, Grimmjow is the Daddy…and that doll is their daughter Sora" Rukia explained, giggling.

"Wow…I thought he really did get pregnant" I sighed.

"HICHI-NII" Ichigo called, rushing over to me. "Wanna hold Sora?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled, taking the doll from him.

"Support her head" Ichigo commented as I held her.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and slipped an arm under her head. "She is really cute Ichi" I chirped.

"Thanks…my eyes and Grimm's hair" Ichigo replied, grinning like an idiot.

**I had to do this...sorry Hichi-Nii xD**

**What little kid DOESN'T play house xD...though I wonder...who's Nnoitra in this equation?**

**Also, please remember these don't really have a order...and I am willing to take requests for other characters as kids**

**Anyway Review plz**


	3. Dark Night

I woke to a loud crying. I rushed to the kids' room. I found everyone trying to comfort a scared Ulqui. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ulqui thinks monsters will kill him in his sleep cuz it is dark" Ichigo explained.

"THEY WILL" Ulqui screamed, crying harder.

I sighed. "Come here Ulqui" I commanded, laying down in an extra bed.

Ulqui came to me and curled up next to me. "Are they scared of you" he asked in a shy and nervous voice.

"Yup…monsters run away at the sight of me" I cooed.

Ulqui smiled, yawning softly. He snuggled closer before slipping to sleep. I was delighted. The other kids looked happy before curling up in their own beds.

I was almost asleep when I heard it start to rain. Ichigo jolted up. He crawled from his bed and slipped over to Grimmjow. He shook the Sexta awake. "It's raining…I don't like the rain…can I sleep with you?" Ichigo begged.

Grimmjow yawned, lifting the covers up. Ichigo slipped in, cuddling with his blue haired friend. I chuckled softly as Grimmjow turned a light pink. Then he smiled, falling asleep with his young crush. I smiled, knowing it could wait to tease him about this.

**Aww...how cute...Ichigo doesn't understand love yet xD It's okay Grimmy**

**And this is actually one is probably one of the 'first'...I think this happened a few days after the arrancars settled here...this is why Ulqui calls Hichigo daddy**

**Will take requests of new kids to join them *see Start for more info**

**Review plz**


	4. Colorful Hollow

I put my finger to my lip, shhhing the others. Ulqui giggled softly. "You know he is going to be mad" Grimmjow asked.

"But he is too white…he needs some color" I giggled.

"Let's do it then" Grimmjow replied.

The 3 of us kneeled down at the side of a sleeping Hichi-Nii quietly. Ulqui grabbed a black marker, coloring on his hair. I took a light pink marking and started to color his cheeks. Grimmjow found a pink-ish skin color, working on Hichi-Nii's skin.

We sat on the couch, watching Naruto while we waited for someone to come home. Suddenly we heard someone scream. Hichi-Nii raced by with a mad Rukia behind him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" she yelled, chasing him down.

"What do you mean" he asked, trying to escape from her.

"WHO ARE YOU" Rukia screamed.

Grimmjow, Ulqui, and I exploded into laughter. "Hichi-Nii looks funny right Rukia?" I asked, giggling.

"Hichi-Nii?" Rukia asked.

Hichi-Nii looked at himself and groaned. "You 3 COLORED me" he asked.

"We got bored" Ulqui whined.

Hichi-Nii sighed. He left the room to shower off all the color.

**I forgot to update this...so I'm going to update with 3 I did a while back and then work on some more later**

**I remember seeing this picture of Nel coloring Hichigo a long time ago cuz she thought something happened to Ichigo xD That is what inspired this**

**Will take requests of new kids to join them *see Start for more info**

**Review plz**


	5. Stalkererr I mean Girlfriend

I am going to kill Kisuke and Nel, leaving me with 5 kids. Renji listens to me thankfully. Grimmjow is being WAY too protective of Ichigo and their dol…errrr…baby Sora. Nnoitra is refusing to go to the store and Ulqui decided he is staying with Nnoitra. I am not leaving them to destroy the house. "We are all going to the store…NOW" I snapped.

"NO" Nnoitra yelled back.

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, threw him over my shoulder and started to walk to the door. He kicked and screamed at me. "Renji…get Ulqui please" I growled.

He laughed, picking up the 6 year old. Grimmjow guided Ichigo who was playing with his dol…errr baby.

We were at the store, a leash attaching Nnoitra to my wrist. Renji is holding Ulqui's hand and helping him get what he wants off the shelves. "Ichigo, does Sora need anything?" I asked, turning to look behind us. Ichigo, Sora, and Grimmjow were gone. "…Ichigo? Grimmjow? Crap" I yelled.

I dashed through the store, looking for them. I stopped when I saw Ichigo talking and giggling with a brown haired woman. Grimmjow just stood next to them. I rushed up to them, the other kids following. "Hichi-Nii" Ichigo cheered, seeing me.

"Why did you run off" I demanded.

"Sora wanted some milk" Ichigo replied.

"Wrong aisle Ichigo" I sighed.

"…Oh and this is Miranda…she is really nice" Ichigo added, pointing at the brown haired blue eyed girl next to him.

"You are HOT" she squealed.

I stared at her. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"You are fucking HOT" she repeated.

Grimmjow growled, punching her in the arm. "Don't swear" he hissed.

She blinked at him. Then a bunch of yelling cut through the air. Nnoitra and Renji were wrestling on the ground, yelling and screaming at each other. I groaned, rushing over to them. "HEY STOP FIGHTING" I yelled, pulling them apart. Grimmjow pulled Ulqui over to his little family. Miranda cocked her head to the side, confused. Finally I pulled them apart. I threw Nnoitra over my shoulder while I pushed Renji towards Grimmjow. He took Renji, holding him away from me and Nnoitra.

Finally after 3 hours, 6 times Ichigo got lost, 10 fights between Grimmjow or Renji with Nnoitra, a lot of broken stuff that I had to pay for, and major help from Miranda, we left the store. We traveled back to Urahara's, I made dinner for the kids before letting them watch a few episode of Naruto. I was thankily that Miranda helped us, even if she is a bit creepy. Oh well.

**I forgot to update this...so I'm going to update with 3 I did a while back and then work on some more later**

**Miranda is one of my friends on DA and she has an unhealthly obession (it seems a bit unhealthy to me at least) with Hichigo...she may be in more of these but I kinda doubt it ^^;**

**Will take requests of new kids to join them *see Start for more info**

**Review plz**


	6. Ninjas

I am not happy. For one, I am tied to a chair. For another, I have a banana in my mouth which is nearly choking me. Grimmjow is in front of me, pointing a butter knife at me. "Who are you working for" he demanded.

"Yo dipshit, he can't talk if he has a banana in his mouth" Nnoitra sneered.

Grimmjow whipped around, went over to Nnoitra and punched him in the arm. "No swearing" he growled before coming back over to me.

He took the banana out of my mouth and repeated his question. "I don't work for anyone" I replied.

"So you are a new agent?" Ichigo asked from his position on the stair railing, which he was surprisingly good at balancing on.

"I am not an agent" I replied.

"Awww, your no fun" Ichigo whined. Suddenly he tripped over his own foot and squeaked as he started to fall.

Grimmjow was quick to catch the young oranget. "Smooth prince charming" Nnoitra teased.

"Grimm, you saved me" Ichigo chirped as he kissed the now blushing bluenet's cheek.

"Now do you guys mind untying me?" I asked.

"Silence enemy ninja" Nnoitra snapped.

I sighed. So Naruto WASN'T a good show to let them watch a lot. Ulqui came up behind me and stabbed me in the arm with a pencil. "Tell us where Sora is you bastard" the little boy squeaked.

I gawked at him. "Good job, just like that" Nnoitra grinned.

"NNOITRA" Grimmjow yelled.

Ulqui looked over at Grimmjow, innocently. "I am not hurting daddy…he's fine…right daddy?" Ulqui asked.

The sharpen pencil did hurt but I couldn't say that with those big, innocent, and bright green eyes staring at me. "Not at all" I replied.

"Guess we have to do better…Ichigo, get me some scissors" Nnoitra grinned.

Oh shit. This is not going to be a good day. Stupid ninjas. Actually stupid NARUTO!

**I forgot to update this...so I'm going to update with 3 I did a while back and then work on some more later**

**Inspired by Naruto and the adorable kids...Grimmjow being a prince charming and Ulqui being all badass xD**

**Will take requests of new kids to join them *see Start for more info**

**Review plz**


End file.
